<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another by partsguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002209">Another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/partsguy/pseuds/partsguy'>partsguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Endeavour (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/partsguy/pseuds/partsguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being unsuccessful at reaching Joan by phone Morse decides to try a more indirect approach</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another?<br/>“Another?”</p>
<p>The man sitting across the table from Morse, raised an eyebrow as he tried to gauge the reason behind the seemingly innocent question. To determine the lay of the land he responded, “I think not, I’m not very flush tonight.”</p>
<p>“My treat, my old friend”</p>
<p>The man smiled to himself at that answer. So the old skinflint did want something.  He was interested to see what it would be.</p>
<p>“Well, if you’re buying, I’m certainly not going to say no?”</p>
<p>While the two sometimes friends were hoisting a glass, Joan Prewitt was finally settling down to watch a little television. It had been another long exhausting day of trying to combine work plus taking care of all the details of preparing to move from her beloved home. She hadn’t realized just how much of a burden she had taken on when she had decided to do this. The very thought made her reconsider her decision to forego a glass of wine. After all perhaps it would help her to sleep, something that she hadn’t been doing well even before she had seen him at the restaurant that night. She really ought to be angry at Jim for even suggesting it. But to be fair, she had kind of manipulated him into it. </p>
<p> Walking into the kitchen she selected a glass, then poured herself a nice measure of her favorite Reisling. Returning to her chair she tucked her legs underneath her and settled down to pass the rest of the evening. <br/>Pub<br/>“Have to give it you. This place has a nice ale, excellent nick.” </p>
<p>“I like it. The owner prides himself on his beer.” Cheers!</p>
<p>“Your health, you old rascal”</p>
<p>“You still with the telephone company?”</p>
<p>“Yep, eighteen years in November”</p>
<p>“You still looking after the directories?”</p>
<p>Here it comes he thought. He’s finally going to get to the point.</p>
<p>“Sure, it’s been going on about 6 years now.”</p>
<p>“Right pain in the arse is it?”</p>
<p>“Not really, although all these people moving doesn’t make it any easier.”</p>
<p>“I imagine not.” “How do you keep track of it all?”</p>
<p>“Listen Morse, I appreciate the beer, but let’s get to the point.” “What is it that you’re wanting?”</p>
<p>“Weeeell, if I wanted to find someone…..and all I had was their phone number”</p>
<p>“If I was a policeman I’d just get a court order and have the company give me the information.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps it’s not that simple”</p>
<p>“I take it that this is a personal matter?” </p>
<p>“Don’t concern yourself with that”</p>
<p>“Would you just be wanting the address that matches the number?</p>
<p>“that’s all. And promptly, time is growing short”</p>
<p>“Excellent ale indeed, stand me another?”</p>
<p>“One more, here” Morse wrote both his number and the number he wanted on a napkin and handed it to his friend, “call me as soon as you have the information.”</p>
<p>Having finished their last round the two men stood and started for the exit. On the way they passed by the pay phone, Morse stopped, considering trying the number again. He fumbled in his pockets but did not have any change. He grimaced, looked back to the bar keep, who was engaged in pulling beers for a group who had just come in. Not willing to wait he shrugged and walked out to his car.</p>
<p> She had timed it well, the television shows completion almost coinciding with the draining of her glass. Joan got up, turned off the television and took her empty glass to the kitchen. There she rinsed it out and put it away. As she walked by the phone she couldn’t help but glance at it, as she made her way to her bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>